


I Love You

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [10]
Category: SupercorpIsEndgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Season Five Painkiller, Soulmates, SuperCorp Is Canon, SuperCorp is endgame, Supercorp s5, Supercorptober2019, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, True Love, William Sucks, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: This is a proposed ending to Season Five. Time for another Season Five Painkiller.Summary:Kara finally confesses her love to Lena. Lena’s guilt and fear of her Luthor darkness fill her head with doubts. The two star-crossed lovers seem fated for heartbreak until Alex steps in and reminds  Lena that their love is worth fighting for.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poupame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/gifts), [iamgoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/gifts), [Picmonster50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picmonster50/gifts), [DrowsyCapricorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyCapricorn/gifts), [theaxmarksthespot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxmarksthespot/gifts), [Myshipissyncing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshipissyncing/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [Illshipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illshipit/gifts), [AgentReign_AvaLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentReign_AvaLance/gifts), [Alliedstasis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alliedstasis), [SuperXenite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperXenite/gifts), [Rehim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehim/gifts), [february28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/february28/gifts), [eriley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriley/gifts), [mcgrathedits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathedits/gifts), [HedaKomWakanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaKomWakanda/gifts), [Lenalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalou/gifts), [defygravity79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defygravity79/gifts), [supergirl_swift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/gifts), [Polartiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polartiggy/gifts), [SAJJBristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAJJBristo/gifts), [dm13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm13/gifts), [blueclyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/gifts), [Super__Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super__Gay/gifts), [MsquaredM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsquaredM/gifts), [dani_ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_ela/gifts), [SWLandsuperartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/gifts), [Phoenix83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix83/gifts), [eliley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliley/gifts), [Jeeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeky/gifts), [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/gifts), [gaykryptonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykryptonian/gifts), [DBrooke84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBrooke84/gifts), [SuperAgentReignSanversAriasCorp666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAgentReignSanversAriasCorp666/gifts), [Brisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisa/gifts).

> This is a gift for all of you who were heartbroken by Sunday’s episode. Season 5 is only four episodes in but I think we all need a new painkiller. Thank you to all my amazing readers for reading and continuing to fight for Supercorp. I wish I could fill all of your offices with flowers but you’ll have to settle for a new story. My heart goes out to everyone who is in pain or hates William. You’re not alone. What a tool! Down with William! Supercorp is Endgame!

Lena walked down the long hallway towards Kara’s apartment. It was late. It was late when Alex called her an hour ago.

Lena placed a hand flat on Kara’s apartment door and closed her eyes. She knew her heart was inside. She knew the woman she loved was behind that door and her heart ached to be near her.

When Alex called she asked Lena if she knew what had upset Kara so much. Lena knew exactly why Kara was upset.

Kara had pulled Lena aside at the DEO and confessed that she was in love with her. She told Lena that she knew she had been in love with her for a very long time and she was tired of trying to fight it.

Lena felt the exact same way but she was overwhelmed by her guilt. She had spent weeks plotting against Kara, intent on making her feel the same pain Kara had made her feel when she found out she was Supergirl. Of course, she didn’t go through with it. In the end, deep in her heart, she could never cause the woman she loved any harm but her darkness frightened her.

“I don’t deserve her”, Lena whispered to herself.

Lena knocked gently on the door and Alex opened it immediately.

Before Lena could say a word, Alex wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and held on tight.

“Thanks for coming Lena. Kara has been practically catatonic since this afternoon. I don’t know what’s wrong with her and she won’t talk to me.”

“I think I know what’s wrong.”

“What? Tell me”, Alex demanded trying to whisper.

Lena grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled her out into the hallway. The two women spoke in hushed voices.

“What is it Lena? What’s wrong with her.”

“She...she confessed that she’s in love with me.”

“Kara?”

“Yes. She pulled me aside earlier and told me that she knew she was madly in love with me. She asked me if I was in love with her.”

“I sure as hell hope you said yes because it’s obvious you are”, Alex said holding Lena’s arm tight.

Lena’s head dropped and she stared at the floor.

“Alex, I don’t deserve her.”

Alex moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and tried to get her to make eye contact.

“What are you talking about? Of course you do. The two of you are meant to be. We all know it.”

“I did something terrible. When Lex told me Kara was Supergirl, I was filled with a quiet, growing, seething Luthor rage. I plotted against her. I plotted to hurt her and make her suffer the way she made me suffer but I couldn’t go through with it.”

“See, you didn’t go through with it.”

“Alex, I don’t deserve her. She deserves someone who is pure light. I have so much darkness and it never goes away. She hurt me so bad and I was willing to hurt her just to make myself feel better.”

“But you couldn’t hurt her, could you?”

“No.”

“What did you say to her when she told you she was in love with you?”

“I walked away. I didn’t say anything at all.”

“No wonder she’s such a mess. She thinks you don’t love her.”

“I don’t deserve her love Alex. I deserve to be alone and miserable. No one deserves this much baggage.”

Alex grabbed both of Lena’s shoulders and looked deep into her tear-filled eyes.

“For every light, there is dark. For every chill, there is warmth. For every sadness, there is joy. For every Luthor, there is a Super. Lena, if you are convinced that you don’t deserve your Super, don’t you think your Super should be the one who makes that choice? Go in there and tell her what you planned. Go in there and tell her every dark thing in your heart and ask her if she thinks you deserve to be loved.”

“What if she says no Alex?”, Lena said breaking down into painful sobs.

“What if she says yes?”, Alex said wrapping her arms around Lena. “You do deserve to be happy Lena. You both do. Kara will settle for no less. I believe in you two. We all do.”

Lena wept violently.

“I’m going to take a long walk. You go in there and do what you came to do. Go in there and tell Kara everything. If she decides you aren’t worthy of her love, then you have your answer.”

“And if she decides I am worthy?”

“Then leave a sock on the door and I’ll know.’

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle through her tears.

“A sock?”

“Cheesy, I know but it works. Go. Go in there and fix my sister because she is broken”, Alex said motioning towards the door.

Alex gave Lena’s shoulder a rub and then walked down the hallway away from Kara’s apartment.

Lena reached for the doorknob and her heart began to race.

_I don’t deserve her love. Just go. No. Alex is right. It isn’t your choice Lena. Maybe you’re just afraid that if you’re too honest with Kara she will agree with you._

Lena opened the door and walked in. Kara was in the same position she was in when she and Alex stepped into the hall.

**“I Love You” by Billie Elish played softly in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/6CcJMwBtXByIz4zQLzFkKc?si=HxMtu3IHQAqpSgKd_14uJw**

Lena locked the door and walked over to Kara’s bed where she was laying in the fetal position.

“Kara?”, Lena whispered.

Kara didn’t move an inch.

“Kara, please turn around and look at me.”

Kara didn’t move.

Lena moved closer to the bed.

“Kara, I’m sorry I ran away when you told me you loved me. I shouldn’t have run away from you. I guess I just didn’t believe what I was hearing. You have to understand how strange it is for me. I’m the woman everyone doubts. I’m the woman everyone fears. Everyone, except for you. You have always shown me love when others showed me suspicion and ridicule. You have always been the one who believed in me when I couldn’t even believe in myself.”

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s back and rested it there lightly. Kara didn’t pull away. She was just frozen.

“You saying “I love you” to me added a new level of complication Kara. You see, I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve your love. Something you don’t know is that when I found out you were Supergirl I was full of confusion and anger. I began to plot against you. I had an elaborate plan in place to show you the same pain I felt when I found out about you. I was planning on hurting you. Do you see why I don’t deserve you? Do you see why I deserve to be alone. I could never hurt you Kara. I backed out of the plan but it was too late. My heart went dark. This Luthor darkness will never dissipate. You deserve someone so much better than me. Someone warm and kind. Someone who is all light. You’re my light. You’re my light on the darkest day Kara.”

Lena could see Kara’s body scrunch and tighten. She could hear the soft sound of her sobs.

“Kara, please don’t cry. You see, I don’t want to cause you pain. I don’t want to be the person that makes you cry.”

Kara’s body continued to shake and convulse.

Lena slipped her shoes off and laid down next to Kara on the bed. She turned to spoon Kara from behind, pressing her chest to Kara’s back. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pulled her close. She pressed her face to Kara’s neck and closed her eyes.

“Kara, I’m in love with you too. I know I don’t deserve you but I love you so much. I will love you as long as their is a sky above us and an earth below us. I will love you as long as there are stars in the sky to wish upon. I will love you through time and space. I will love you through every alternate universe and beyond. I will love you until the day I die and probably beyond that. I will love you forever. I don’t deserve you but I am so in love with you Kara. Please don’t hate me for letting my darkness take over. I know you deserved so much better than I gave you but I promise you I have never stopped loving you. I went dark because I loved you too much but it was you who brought me back to the light. You always do. I love you.”

Lena could feel Kara stir. She turned around and faced Lena, tears streaming down her cheeks, her crystal blue eyes, bloodshot red. Kara moved her hands to Lena’s face and gave her a tearful smile.

“You had every right to hate me for not telling you Lena. You had every right but you protected me. You defended me. When it turned out William was trying to kill me, you were the only one who figured it out. If you hadn’t been there to take him down, I don’t know what would have happened.”

“I have killed a number of different people to save you but he was the only one I actually enjoyed killing. He was a piece of shit that deserved to die an excruciating death. I just regret not killing him slower for what he did to you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to believe you when you said he was evil. He was so wrong for me. He was so poison but I couldn’t see it. It has always been you. I don’t know why I ever tried to love anyone else.”

“Kara, you always see the good in people. Always. That is one of the things I love about you the most. Your love and optimism are the perfect balance to my anger and my darkness. I am so sorry Kara. I don’t deserve you. I was so wrong.”

“Lena, no matter what you were planning, you have always loved me and protected me. No one deserves my love more than you do. No one. I don’t want anyone else. I just want you. You’re all I want, all I need. If your darkness tries to take over, I will always be here to bring you back because I will love you without limit, without expiration and without conditions. I will love every part of you always. You drive me crazy and that is what I love about you the most. Lena, I will love you with everything I am or will ever be for the rest of my days. I will always be your light. I love you.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and pulled her close. She pressed her lips to Kara’s gently and caressed her cheek. Kara kissed Lena back, wrapping her arms around her neck and returning her passionate kiss with a fitful longing, a wild madness of built up desire. Kara and Lena grabbed at each other and searched each other’s bodies for the comfort they so sorely craved. Kara rolled on top of Lena and kissed her long and deep.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They both pulled back.

“Shit. I forgot the sock”, Lena said.

Kara grinned and let out a confused chuckle.

“Sock?”

“Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.”

Lena leapt up from the bed and ran to the front door. She looked over at the clean laundry pile sitting on Kara’s couch. She grabbed a sock and threw open the door.

Alex looked at Lena and smiled.

“Well?”

Lena held up the sock and grinned.

“Well done Lena. Well done. Tell Kara I’ll call her later. On second thought, have her call me.”

“Will do”, Lena said with a wink.

Alex made her way back down the hall and Lena shut the door. She locked everything up and returned to Kara’s side. Kara blew her nose and laid back on her pillows.

“So, you really enjoyed killing William?”

“Yep. It was the highlight of my year, besides this of course”, Lena said laying down next to Kara.

“You really hated him didn’t you? Was it that bad?”

“Let’s just say I would rather catch a movie and dinner with Mon-El rather than spend one second with that creep.”

“Gotcha”, Kara said with a smile. She moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.

“Why does this feel so right? Why does this feel so natural?”

“Well, maybe it’s because we have loved each other for so long we just fit or maybe it’s what Alex said.”

“What did Alex say?”

“She said that you and I were meant to be.”

Kara rolled on top of Lena and kissed her with all of the love, passion and longing in her heart.

Kara pulled back and smiled.

“I like that second one. I agree. I think we were always meant to be”, Kara ran a hand over Lena’s silky black hair and rubbed her cheek against Lena’s softly.

Lena grinned and kissed Kara passionately. Kara pulled back and stared deep into Lena’s eyes.

“Will you stay with me tonight Lena?”

Lena reached over and turned off the light. She returned to Kara and pressed her lips to Kara’s neck.

“I’ll never leave your side again”, Lena whispered.

As the stars twinkled high above National City, Nia and Brainy were kissing goodnight, Kelly and Alex were kissing hello, William was six feet under, James was nowhere to be found, Winn was playing a game by himself and Kara and Lena were finally where they were meant to be. Wrapped in each other’s arms saying “I Love You.”.

**“I Love You Always Forever”, by Donna Lewis played softly in the background.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/3P9mtsqs0J79yGVmVuAs4B?si=see-OhemR2GXbaQqD2AP3g**

SUPERCORP IS ENDGAME!  
WILLIAM IS A TOOL!  
SUPERCORP FOREVER!  
My love to our badass fandom always!


End file.
